defensiewebfandomcom-20200214-history
Oorlog in Zuid-Ossetie
De Oorlog in Zuid-Ossetië (2008) begon in augustus 2008 na enkele dagen van hevige gevechten in de regio. Op 7 augustus trokken Georgische troepen Zuid-Ossetië binnen bij de stad Tsinvali, de hoofdstad van de niet-erkende Republiek Zuid-Ossetië (internationaal gezien als een afvallige regio van Georgië).Georgia launches operation on South Ossetian capital. France 24. 7 augustus 2008. Op 8 augustus verplaatste Rusland troepen over de grens en trok met tanks en artillerie naar Tsinvali, onder de naam van het beschermen van Ossetiërs die in het bezit zijn van een Russisch paspoort. De Georgische president Michail Saakasjvili verklaarde dat zijn land zich nu probeert te verdedigen tegen Russische agressie en dat Russische troepen haar burgerbevolking bombarderen. Achtergrond De regio Zuid-Ossetië scheidde zich af van Georgië gedurende de burgeroorlog in 1991-1992. Een vredesmacht bestaande uit 500 Russen, 500 Noord-Osseten (onderdeel van Rusland) en 500 Georgiërs handhaven de vrede die in 1992 werd gesloten. Vandaag de dag zijn de meeste inwoners van Zuid-Ossetië in het bezit van een Russisch paspoort.Georgia surrounds rebel capital. BBC. 8 augustus 2008. Tijdlijn 1-7 augustus: Escalatie van de vijandelijkheden Op 1 augustus braken zware gevechten uit tussen Georgische troepen en Zuid-Ossetische paramilitairen, waarbij 6 mensen om het leven kwamen en 21 anderen gewond raakten. Beide zijden beschuldigden de andere van het doorgaan met het gewapende conflict. Op 3 augustus liet de Russische regering een Zuid-Ossetische evacuatie toe, waarop twintig bussen vol vluchtelingen de regio verlieten op de eerste dag. Вывезли из-под огня. В Россию прибывают беженцы из Южной Осетии. Kanaal 1 (Rusland), 3 augustus 2008 Sporadische gevechten duurden voort in de dagen daarop. Op 6 augustus verklaarde Georgië dat het een armoured personnel carrier had verloren en dat drie Georgische vredehandhavers gewond waren geraakt.Georgia Says its Armored Vehicle Blown Up, Civil Georgia, 7 August 2008Georgia reports 'large-scale battles' in rebel region, AFP, 7 augustus 2008 Vier mensen werden die nacht gedood en Georgische troepen hernieuwden de beschietingen de dag erop. Inwoners van Zuid-Ossetië gingen door met de evacuatie van verschillende gebieden en Georgië stuurde tanks, artillerie en troepen naar de grens.Georgia shells its breakaway republic, Russia Today, 7 augustus 2008 Georgian tanks head for South Ossetia, Russia Today, 7 August 2008 Het Georgische Ministerie van Binnenlandse Zaken verklaarde dat tot 10 Georgische soldaten waren gedood tijdens gevechten tot 7 augustus.Heavy fighting in South Ossetia, BBC News, 8 augustus 2008http://rawstory.com/news/afp/Georgia_rebel_region_to_hold_talks__08072008.html Saakasjvili verklaarde dat zich een scherpschuttersoorlog afspeelde tegen de ionwoners van de dorpen in de Zuid-Ossetische conflictzone en dat Zuid-Ossetische troepen Georgische dorpen beschoten.Saakashvili Appeals for Peace in Televised Address, Civil Georgia, 7 augustus 2008 Tegen het einde van de dag kondigde hij echter een unilateraal staakt het vuren af. Saakasjvili riep op tot besprekingen "in elke vorm"; en herbevestigde het eerder gedane aanbod van volledige autonomie voor Zuid-Ossetië; dat Rusland die solutie zou moeten garanderen; bood een algemene amnestie aan en pleitte voor internationale tussenkomst om de vijandelijkheden te stoppen.THE GOALS BEHIND MOSCOW’S PROXY OFFENSIVE IN SOUTH OSSETIA 7-8 augustus: Georgisch offensief Na het aanbod van Saakasjvili zouden de aanvallen op Georgische dorpen zijn opgevoerd. Het dorp Avnevi zou naar verluid bijna volledig zijn verwoest, Tamarasjeni en Prisi zouden zijn beschoten en het politiebureau in Koerta zou met artillerievuur zijn beschoten. Inwoners ontvluchtten de dorpen.THE GOALS BEHIND MOSCOW’S PROXY OFFENSIVE IN SOUTH OSSETIA Georgië begon daarop een operatie in Zuid-Ossetië onder leiding van Mamoeka Koerasjvili. Kuerasjvili verklaarde dat het doel van de operatie het herstellen van de grondwettelijke orde in het gebied was. De operatie zorgde ervoor dat de vluchtelingenstroom naar Rusland groeide. Обстановка в зоне грузино-осетинского конфликта накалена до предела, Kanaal 1, 7 augustus 2008Antidze, Margarita. Georgia troops and rebels clash after brief truce, Swissnews, 7 augustus 2008. Interfax haalde een verklaring van de Zuid-Ossetische leider Eduard Kokoiti aan, die verklaarde dat zijn troepen geconfronteerd werden met Georgische troepen in de buitenwijken van de regionale hoofdstad Tschinvali en dat zware gevechten te wachten stonden. Om 00:53 op 8 augustus begonnen Georgische troepen de stad te beschieten, waarbij volgens Russische bronnen ook de route waarlangs de vluchtelingen de stad ontvluchten niet werd gespaard. Грузинская сторона обстреливает дорогу, которая ведет из Цхинвали в РФ, RIA Novosti, 8 augustus 2008 Naarmate de dag vorderde verklaarden de Russische media dat ten minste 15 burgers waren gedood in Tschinvali. Om 04:45 kondigde de Georgische Minister voor Reïntegratie Temuri jakobasjvili aan dat Tschinvali bijna omsingeld was en dat Georgië tweederde van het Zuid-Ossetisch gebied in handen had.Tskhinvali almost surrounded - Georgian official. Itar-Tass. 8 augustus 2008. Volgens de Noord-Ossetische president Tajmoeraz Mamsoerov zouden een aantal Soechoj Su-25-vliegtuigen van de Georgische Luchtmacht een -wat hij beschreef als- een humanitaire hulpkonvooi hebben beschoten dat uit Vladikavkaz naar het gebied reed. Mamsoerov had het konvooi begeleid en zag de aanval, maar bleef ongedeerd. Eerder had hij aan Interfax verklaard dat honderden gewapende vrijwilligers uit Noord-Ossetië naar Tschinvali waren vertrokken.Hundreds of ‘Volunteers’ Head for S.Ossetia –N.Ossetian Leader. Civil Georgia. 8 augustus 2008. De Abchazische leider Sergej Bagapsj verklaarde dat vrijwilligers uit Abchazië onderweg waren om de Zuid-Ossetiërs te helpen.Abkhazian volunteers hurry to help SOssetia - president. Itar-Tass. 8 augustus 2008 Later werd aangekondigd dat een niet nader genoemd aantal Abchazische legereenheden naar de grens van de wapenbeperkingszone tussen Abchazië en Georgië waren getrokken.Abkhazian army units advance to arms limitation zone with Georgia. Itar-Tass. 8 augustus 2008. De Veiligheidsraad van de Verenigde Naties hield een spoedzitting in New York City en liet een verklaring uitgaan waarin "serieuze bezorgdheid over de escalatie van geweld." werd gegeven. De Hoge commissaris voor de vluchtelingen verklaarde dat 1.100 vluchtelingen in Noord-Ossetië waren aangekomen per bus. 8 augustus: Russische betrokkenheid In de morgen van 8 augustus veroordeelde de Russische premier Vladimir Poetin, die in Peking de Olympische Zomerspelen van 2008 bijwoonde, de "aggressieve acties" door Georgië en verklaarde dat Rusland werd gedwongen om vergeldingsacties te ondernemen.Putin vows retaliation for Georgian action in South Ossetia. AFP. 8 augustus 2008. Tegen 09:30 riep de Russische president Dmitri Medvedev een noodvergadering bijeen van overheidsfunctionarissen om de Russische mogelijkheden met betrekking tot het conflict te bespreken. Дмитрий Медведев проводит экстренной совещание в связи с ситуацией в Южной Осетии. Kremlin.ru, 8 augustus 2008 Een half uur later verklaarden Georgische bronnen dat drie Russische Su-24-aanvalsvliegtuigen het Georgische luchtruim waren binnengevlogen en twee bommen hadden laten vallen nabij een politiebureau nabij de stad Kareli, die grenst aan Zuid-Ossetië.Georgia Says Russian Jet Bombed Kareli. Civil Georgia. 8 augustus 2008 De bron verklaarde verder dat de nabijgelegen stad Gori een korte Russische luchtaanval had moeten verduren, waarbij geen gewonden waren gevallen.Official: Warplane Drops Bomb Outside Gori. Civil Georgia'. 8 augustus 2008 De Russische autoriteiten verwierpen deze beschuldigigngen, maar de Britse Daily Telegraph bevestigde de berichten. Tegen 11:40 mobiliseerde Saakasjvili de Georgische reservisten vanwege wat hij beschreef als "een grootschalige militaire aggressie" door Rusland en riep hij Rusland op om te stoppen met het "bombarderen van de Georgische steden".‘Most of S.Ossetia Under Tbilisi’s Control’ – Saakashvili. ''Civil Georgia. 8 augustus 2008 Een Georgische bron verklaarde dat een Russisch gevechtsvliegtuig was neergeschoten, maar het Russisch Ministerie van Defensie ontkende dit en noemde het een "informationele provocatie".Россия называет сообщения о сбитом в Грузии самолете РФ информационной провокацией. Interfax. 8 augustus 2008 Een woordvoerder van de Russische troepen in Zuid-Ossetië verklaarde dat Georgische kogels barakken in Tschinvali hadden geraakt, waarbij 12 Russische soldaten waren gedood en 30 gewond waren geraakt.Georgia reports new air attacks at military bases. AP. 8 augustus 2008 Georgië verklaarde dat ze een drie uur durend staakt het vuren hadden aangeboden, startend vanaf 15:00 lokale tijd (11:00 UTC), om burgers de kans te geven de belegerde hoofdstad Tschinvali te verlaten. Echter, om 10:29 UTC, verklaarde Marat Kulachmetov, de bevelhebber van de Russische troepen in het gebied, dat dit "verdere leugens van de Georgische kant" waren en dat er geen vrije corridor voor de burgers was geopend." Командующий миротворцами: жителям Цхинвали не предоставили "коридора безопасности". Interfax. 8 augustus 2008 Een kolonne Russische tanks van het 58e Leger vertrok naar Tschinvali om de Russische troepen in het gebied te ondersteunen. Saakasjvili verklaarde dat de Russian kolonne bestond uit 150 tanks, armored personnel carriers en ander legermateriaal. Een nieuwsvideo van 8 augustus toonde Russische T-72-tanks, BMP-2-infanteriegevechtsvoertuigen en 152-mm 2S3-gemechaniseerde houwitsers bewegend in de richting van de conflictzone. Russische media verkalarde dat het Georgische leger zich terugtrok uit Tschinvali en dat Russische Su-24-bommenwerpers en Su-27-gevechtsvliegtuigen het luchtruim boven Tschinvali volledig beheersten. Lenta.Ru: Georgian army forces falling back from Tskhinvali Lenta.Ru: Russian airplanes are bombing Georgian army positions Koelachmetov verklaarde dat als gevolg van zware beschietingen Tschinvali bijna volledig was verwoest. Gasleidingen, een ziekenhuis en andere infrastructurele werken waren geraakt. Volgens France Press verklaarde de Nationale Veiligheidsraad van Georgië (middels een verklaring van de secretaris van de raad Aleksandr Lomaia) om 12:00 UTC dat als de berichten over Russische tanks in Zuid-Ossetië bevestigd worden, dat Georgië de oorlog zal verklaren aan Rusland. Russische tanks reden kort daarop Tschinvali binnen, hetgeen werd bevestigd door CNN,[http://www.cnn.com/2008/WORLD/europe/[[NATO08/08/georgia.ossetia/index.html Russian tanks 'rolling into Georgian breakaway']. CNN. 8 augustus 2008 en tegen het vallen van de nacht beheersten Russische en Zuid-Ossetische troepen een groot deel van de stad. Lenta.Ru: Russian tanks entered Tskhinvali Het Georgische Ministerie van Binnenlandse Zaken verklaarde dat een Russisch gevechtsvliegtuig twee bommen had laten vallen op een militaire basis in Vaziani (nabij Tbilisi).Georgia Says Russian Jet Drops Two Bombs on Vaziani Base. Civil Georgia, 8 augustus 2008 Russische gevechtsvliegtuigen bombardeerden ook een militair vliegveld in Marneoeli (nabij Tbilisi).Reports: Russian Jet Bombs Military Airfield in Marneuli. Civil Georgia, 8 augustus 2008 Ten minste vier mensen werden gedood en vijf raakten gewond bij de luchtaanval op Marneoeli, waarbij onder de doden drie Georgische soldaten waren.AP: Georgia says Russian aircraft bombed its air basesITN: Georgia 'retakes Tskhinvali' Saakasjvili verkalarde aanvankelijk dat Georgië was haar 2.000-man sterke troepenmacht uit Irak zou terugtrekken. Het hoofd van de Veiligheidsraad van Georgië Kacha Lomaia maakte later duidelijk dat slechts 1.000 man troepen werden teruggetrokken en verklaarde Reuters "We hebben al verklaard aan onze Amerikaanse vrienden dat we de helft van ons contingent soldaten gaan terugtrekken uit Irak binnen een paar dagen omdat we onder Russische aggressie liggen." 9 augustus Russische media verklaarden dat zwaar geweervuur was heropend tussen Russische en Georgische troepen gedurende de nacht. }} }} Kacha Lomaia verklaarde Reuters dat Saakasjvili van plan was om de noodtoestand uit te roepen en verklaarde verder dat Rusland de Zwarte Zeehaven Poti had gebombardeerd en de civiele en economische infrastructuur van Georgië had gebombardeerd.http://www.alertnet.org/thenews/newsdesk/L8218534.htm. Reuters. 9 augustus 2008 Ook werd verklaard dat een vliegveld bij Tbilisi was gebombardeerd tijdens de vroege uren van de dag. Georgië blokkeerde alle Russische tv-stations in Georgië met de verklaring dat Rusland een voortdurende informatieoorlog uitvoerde. fckLR}} Rusland sloot op haar beurt alle luchtverbindingen met Georgië af. fckLR}} Op dezelfde dag wisten de Verenigde Naties er opnieuw niet in te slagen om consensus te bereiken over hoe men een verklaring moest verwoorden om op te roepen tot het beëindigen van de vijandelijkheden. }} Externe links Time line: Georgia-Ossetia armed conflict Categorie:Oorlog